


时时刻刻

by wn_bzs2312



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wn_bzs2312/pseuds/wn_bzs2312
Summary: 前文地址：https://whitenoise.lofter.com
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 25





	时时刻刻

**Author's Note:**

> 前文地址：https://whitenoise.lofter.com

**Chap.06**

第二天上午，马尔科出门的时候艾斯还在睡觉。

对于自己昨晚的表现，马尔科给自己打90分。他临时扮演了精神导师的角色，试着开解了他的男孩，吻了他的额头和闭起来的眼睛，而没有做任何出格的事情。

……也可能这只能得零分。

极少自我怀疑的马尔科这次也有些拿不定主意了，所以他一大早就去了莫比迪克庄园，和白胡子老爹说了艾斯的情况。因为omega的身份被高级警司卡普随便丢给自己的男孩，其实是黑道皇帝罗杰的儿子，他正因为自己的身世而烦恼，也对未来犹豫不决。

在马尔科看来，这其实是件很重大的事情，虽然他一直劝艾斯那些都不算什么。不应该把那些看得太重，但也不能随便处理。

“我不希望如果由于我想错了什么，或者做错了什么，给他带来不好的影响。”马尔科有些严肃地说。

老爹却大笑起来：“咕啦啦啦啦，没想到卡普有时候也做点好事嘛。”

“老爹？”

“马尔科，你有时太慎重了一点。”老爹依旧面带笑容，频频点头，“艾斯是个好孩子，相信他可以找到答案的。倒是你，既然对方家长都同意了，你也不要拖延，尽快和艾斯确定关系吧。”

“老爹？？”马尔科提高了嗓音。

“卡普不是为了给艾斯挑选对象，才把他交给你的吗？是我误会了吗？还是你不喜欢艾斯。”老爹说到最后，还无辜地眨了眨眼。

“老爹，”这可是第三遍了，“我怎么可能不……不对我不是想要说这个的……”

白胡子的长者仍然按照自己的想法继续说道：“特殊性别太过稀少了，有些人一生也不会遇到属于自己的那一个。但是既然遇到了，那你们的结合是一定会被祝福的。不要错过机会啊。”

马尔科无奈地扶住额头，却迟迟无法回答。

他带着比出门前更多的思虑回到了他的诊所。刚一上楼他就发现不太对劲。

他的二层小楼里弥漫着点燃的松木的气息，浓郁的琥珀香让人有些燥热。

“艾斯？”

马尔科脸色发青冲上楼，看到年轻的男孩面色潮红地半躺卧在沙发里。

艾斯的发情期开始了。

他的黑发和领口都打湿了。他刚才试着用冷水洗脸，但那也没有什么缓解的作用。

“明明不应该这么早的。怎么会？”怎么偏偏会在这个时候。马尔科顾不上太多，他关切地在艾斯身边蹲下。

“我也想知道怎么会……”艾斯有些委屈又有些埋怨地看向马尔科，喘息着说道，“你平时给我吃的是不是假药啊？……”

马尔科愣了一下，然后苦笑道：“看来你还挺有精神的嘛。”

他将手贴在艾斯的脸颊上，少年现在应该很难受吧。

艾斯感到马尔科手上凉凉的温度，似乎能让自己舒服一些了，就忍不住在他的掌心蹭了蹭。

马尔科动了动眉头，没有将手收回。

“我早上发现你没在家里……就一直在想，你去哪了，什么时候会回来……昨晚我是不是给你添麻烦了……”艾斯断断续续地说着。他直直地看着马尔科，却因为发烧一样的症状，眼神开始有些迷离。

“我满脑子想的都是你的事情。然后……”

马尔科屏息等着艾斯继续说下去，但他却停下了。

然后是一段漫长的沉默。没有人说话，只有年轻的Omega压抑的喘息声。 

终于，马尔科温柔地揉了揉艾斯的头发作为安抚，他明白此时男孩的困惑和犹豫。不过对他来说，已经没什么好犹豫的了。

“艾斯，Omega这个性别在分化初期，是会因为情感的大幅波动，导致信息素一同波动的。所以你的发情期提前了。”

“噢。是吗。”艾斯的眼神有些闪躲。

马尔科收回手，作势要起身，他提议道：“现在有两个选择。第一个，我去楼下拿注射用的抑制剂，一针下去很快就起效。”

经典方案。艾斯自己也知道抑制剂可以缓解这些症状，让他“痊愈”。第一次发情期的时候，爷爷就是这么做的。但是——他努力撑起身体，伸手拉住马尔科：“别去，我不想要那个……”

马尔科点点头，他蹲下去平视艾斯：“可以。那么第二个方案，你想要我吗？”

艾斯微微睁大眼睛，愣在了那里。

“啊……”

下一刻，他们都察觉到陡然间，空气中琥珀的香气变得更浓郁了，甚至有些浓烈。艾斯的信息素替他做出了回答。

事到如今再装傻也没用了。

艾斯连耳朵都红了起来，他连忙抬起手想遮住烫到不行的脸，却又被马尔科一把抓住了。

而马尔科没有给彼此任何思考的时间，就这样倾过身体吻了上去。

两个人的唇都有些干燥，但很快又湿润了。马尔科将艾斯压在沙发里，从浅吻到深吻，两个人的气息融在了一起。

当马尔科重新抬起头，艾斯仍觉得有些晕头转向。但是不可思议地，他似乎比之前好受了一点，虽然仍然很热，仍然呼吸急促，但是身体不再感觉灼烧、瘀滞得难过，而是变得暖烘烘的，心跳加速。

马尔科拉他起身，将男孩圈在他和沙发之间。

他问：“艾斯，你是不是喜欢上我了？”

艾斯用力点了点头，但很快他又有些不好意思：“……你应该在亲我之前问这个问题。”

“哈哈，是我的错。”马尔科愉快地笑了，“我也喜欢你。”

他再次轻吻了他的男孩，然后说道：“由于我们恰好是这样的组合，Alpha和Omega，现在有一个很好的方式来解决你遇到的小问题。”

说完他就一把抱起艾斯，向自己的卧室走去。

***

马尔科的卧室现在紧紧拉着窗帘。两个人的体温和艾斯的信息素，让房间如同生着壁炉的冬日小屋。而且壁炉的火正在越烧越旺。

艾斯此时沉迷于和马尔科接吻。

他用手臂环住男人的脖子，差不多将自己挂在马尔科身上。

而马尔科也不再压抑自己的情欲，Alpha的信息素很快地开始四溢开来。这让艾斯感觉自己完全被对方的气息包围了。

“马尔科，你闻起来好甜……”

艾斯仰着头，眼神迷蒙地看着马尔科，很快又低下头，将脸埋进男人的颈窝。

他像小动物一样，一边用脸颊在他肩膀和胸前蹭来蹭去，一边嘟嘟囔囔：“真的好甜啊。是水果的香味……”

马尔科眉头抽动，他将手插进艾斯的短发之中轻轻将他拽开一些，并试图转移话题：“好了好了，别闻了，我们还有好多事情要做。”

“啊我知道了，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，我知道是什么水果了！”

“必须要现在说吗…！”马尔科难得有些脸颊发热，“看一下气氛好吗小朋友。”

艾斯得意：“为什么不可以说，我早该猜到的……唔…嗯……”

下一秒，艾斯就被马尔科扑倒在床上，马上又是一个深吻。

年长者有些强硬地抵开艾斯的牙关，舌探进去扫过齿列和上颚，这已经足够让艾斯颤抖了，他还会技巧地卷住男孩的舌，交缠，吸吮。艾斯很快就不记得他刚刚要说的事情了，就算记得，他也再说不出一个完整的句子。

年轻的Omega瘫软在床上，一时间只能凌乱地喘息。

马尔科拉过艾斯的手，按在自己胯下：“这里已经硬的不行了，我很快就会没有耐心了。所以。”

即使隔着长裤，艾斯也能感觉到那里的坚挺和热度，他下意识地想缩回手，但是马尔科抓着他的手腕的力气很大，他完全挣脱不出来。

Alpha那甜蜜的信息素，也忽然变得带有了几分侵略性。

艾斯很快就被脱了个精光。他自己还没弄明白怎么回事，就已经赤身裸体地躺在马尔科的身下了。他的肌肤在情欲之下泛着好看的粉红色，他的分身也已经勃起了，在马尔科的注视之下，他不太自在的曲起腿，想要遮掩自己。

马尔科附身亲了亲他的额头，轻声说艾斯，我需要你的一切。

然后他们继续接吻、爱抚，尽管艾斯是个没有任何经验的Omega，他也很快放松下来，将自己交给本能，交给自己的Alpha。

马尔科将艾斯的双腿打开，轻轻碰触他的性器，艾斯便敏感地呜咽了一声。马尔科的手指经过他的囊袋和会阴，向私处探去。

成熟的Omega身体在发情时，会变成适合进入的状态。艾斯的后穴已经有些湿润了，马尔科试着将一根手指插入进去，发现那里仍然很紧，没有完全准备好。

他看看他的男孩，发现艾斯虽然用手掩着脸，但也在悄悄看着自己。既紧张，又好奇。

“放松些，不会有事的。”他低头亲吻了艾斯的小腹。

马尔科说的对，他们会是天生一对，所以没有什么好害怕的。艾斯想。

他按照马尔科说的，深呼吸，然后在手指进入自己时，试着放松、打开自己。

等到手指将艾斯的身体开拓的差不太多，马尔科有些抱歉地想，自己是真的忍耐不了了。

他也脱掉自己的衣物，胯下昂扬的分身存在感十足。

“马尔科……我……”艾斯有些不知所措。

马尔科拉起他的手，简短地道：“来，搂住我。”

艾斯马上双手环住马尔科的颈项，Alpha浓郁的气息让他又放下心来。

随后，他就感觉到自己被巨大的分身进入了。

马尔科侧头看自己的小男朋友紧闭双眼的样子，喘息道：“才刚进去一点。”

艾斯听到了，把眼睛睁开一条缝，歪头向自己下半身看去，结果马上又慌慌张张闭紧眼睛，搂着马尔科的手臂也更紧了一些。

马尔科笑着悄悄叹气，仍然扶住自己的阴茎慢慢向恋人的深处顶进去。

艾斯的后穴还是很紧，但是里面是温暖湿润的，马尔科每操进去一点，湿热的肠壁就挤压过来，他简直要为这种触感而颤栗了。

知道几乎全部进入，马尔科才终于松了一口气。他拉过艾斯的手，去摸两个人相连的地方。

手指划过小穴的边缘，温度高的惊人。马尔科在艾斯耳边说：“能感觉到吗，这里都完全撑开了。”

艾斯脸红的像颗番茄：“喂…必须要说出来吗？”

“那之后就不说了，只做。”

艾斯抬头试着瞪他，然后轻轻在马尔科的唇上咬了一下。一点也不痛，马尔科顺势又捉住他的唇，不客气地吮吻起来。

艾斯喜欢接吻。他的Alpha可以轻易地让他在一吻结束变得浑身酥软，这可能是最温和有效的情欲的刺激了，马尔科感到艾斯的后穴也变得更加湿润起来。

于是马尔科慢慢开始动了。起初是浅浅地抽送，同时他抽出一只手套弄着艾斯的阴茎，然后他在Omega的呜呜咽咽中逐渐加大了幅度，几乎是整根地抽出后在猛地顶进去，囊袋在对方的臀部拍击出声。

艾斯起初还觉得涨的难受，很快随着马尔科的律动，惊人的快感沿着尾椎骨蔓延开来，他无法让自己停下颤抖。而每当马尔科故意顶到一处有点特殊的地方，成倍的快感就好像小朵的烟花一样在大脑里不断爆炸。难以抑制的呻吟声回荡在卧室内。

很快他连马尔科的颈子都搂不住了，松开手跌回进床里，马尔科没有停下动作，他拿了个枕头垫在艾斯的身下，然后一双大手紧紧抓住艾斯纤瘦的腰部，拉向自己，继续摇摆身体。

马尔科着迷地看着他的Omega。年轻的身体刚刚迈入成年阶段，看起来还是那么青涩，此时又是那么的色情。他一遍遍抚摸和亲吻，又帮助艾斯套弄他的性器。少年因情欲而失神的模样也令他爱不释手。

但是只是这样似乎还是不够，等马尔科忽然回过神来，他发现他本能地在摸索寻找艾斯颈部的腺体。

艾斯也注意到了，他带着鼻音问：“马尔科，你想要标记我吗……嗯、啊……”

看来他也不是什么都不懂。马尔科俯下身，手臂从艾斯颈项下面穿过，将他揽在怀中。

也许确实需要标记，这也是为了帮助艾斯度过发情期，而且标记后，艾斯再次发情也会很安全。可以临时标记一下。

临时？

马尔科马上在内心狠狠地唾弃了自己。不需要什么临时。马尔科想，没有借口，我就是要彻底拥有他，让他从今以后完全属于我。而且我现在正在他的身体里，难道还有什么疑问吗。

他紧紧拥住艾斯，逐渐加快了抽插的速度，每一次都特意挤压过艾斯最敏感的地方，每一次都比之前进的更深。

一波接一波的快感堆得越来越高，艾斯想要尖叫和哭泣，在激素和快感双重的刺激下，他的生殖腔打开了，马尔科的阴茎顶到了生殖腔的入口处。

此时一切的感官都被放大，Omega能感觉得到对方的性器的前端，在自己的身体里很快地膨大成结，艾斯难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

然后马尔科将自己推了进去。

连最隐秘的地方也被Alpha占有了，艾斯簌簌地发抖，他用手指扣住马尔科的后背，恐惧和快感交织让他快疯狂了，艾斯忍不住一口咬住了马尔科的肩膀。

Omega的后穴痉挛般地收缩，莫大的刺激将两个人同时推上高潮。马尔科在艾斯的生殖腔里射精了。

随即Omega的整个身体都绷紧了，艾斯也跟着射了出来。

***

两个人紧紧地拥抱着彼此，过去好半天紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

马尔科慢慢地抚摩着艾斯被汗水浸湿的黑发，他看着艾斯闭着眼还有些喘息的样子，感觉胸中的爱意简直无法抑制。

“感觉好点了吗？”他放低了声音问道。

艾斯觉得自己刚才有一瞬间的昏厥，不过现在已经好多了，和马尔科结合之前那种高热和心慌也消失了，他现在只觉得浑身酸软。

看到艾斯点头，马尔科放下心来。然后他指指自己肩头，开玩笑道：“看看，我还没有咬你呢，你怎么先咬起我来了。”

艾斯看着那圈牙印——他咬的还蛮深的，忍不住吐了吐舌头。

他想了想，侧过头，露出了颈子修长的线条：“那我允许你，现在可以咬回来。”

这真的出乎马尔科的意料。他的Omega这样大胆的露出腺体，毫不掩饰地邀请他。

马尔科低下头，将唇按在那优美的颈项上片刻，然后说：“要咬破的话可有点舍不得。而且标记已经完成了……能感觉到吧？”

说着他微微动了动腰。

刚才两个人一直不动还好，这下子艾斯马上涨红了脸：“马尔科，你的那个结还在……”还卡在他的生殖腔里。

“嗯，是啊。没那么快消下去的。”

马尔科一副理所当然的口吻，然后再次亲昵地吻过艾斯的额头、眼皮、鼻尖和嘴唇。

艾斯感到自己的心脏又开始砰砰直跳：“好痒、马尔科，等一下……”

“不要乱动哦，不然会出不来的。”

但似乎有些迟了，艾斯感觉到那根刚有些疲软的分身，又渐渐涨大变硬了。

“……！”

马尔科装作无辜地说：“这下就算结消下去也没用啊，艾斯帮帮我。”

“你这大叔，怎么耍赖啊？！…喂、啊……不要……唔…………”

看样子，旖旎的甜蜜时光还会暂时继续下去。

TBC


End file.
